User talk:Sadow-sama
Welcome Hi, welcome to Final Fantasy Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the File:Stance.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bourgeois Shangri-la (Talk) 23:10, November 5, 2010 Of the Oasis Shadow? I had no idea I would meet someone from the old world here.--Nanohano 20:50, November 6, 2010 (UTC) No, I have no idea what happened to anyone else after I was banned. I came here and took over this wiki to keep on going.--Nanohano 22:02, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Well sure. But people around here know me as Bourgeois Shangri-La. Head admin! Good! But I have to ask, whattever happened to bleach and my articals?--Bourgeois Shangri-la 22:26, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh sad....but for the infobox we don't have an official one so you can make your own or use one of mine--Bourgeois Shangri-la 22:30, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Well what's wrong? Its simple--Bourgeois Shangri-la 23:08, November 6, 2010 (UTC) the most Beloved An Rp with me?--Bourgeois Shangri-la 00:54, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Well its been a long time sence my last one.....but sure I'de love to--Bourgeois Shangri-la 01:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) In a long standing tradition the gentalman always starts first, so after you!--Bourgeois Shangri-la 01:40, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok! Goodnight then!--Bourgeois Shangri-la 04:24, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Umm eww Your gross. Sore dosent mean sex...ok?--Bourgeois Shangri-la 03:28, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Don't be like that....just have fun with it!--Bourgeois Shangri-la 03:36, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Umm.....well.....goodnight.--Bourgeois Shangri-la 04:34, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I know but Reekis is! So resist if you want but Reekis is not going to stop.--Bourgeois Shangri-la 21:58, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Soooo is that ok?--Bourgeois Shangri-la 22:23, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Tell me what you want to hear. Ok, but Reekis will always be there. So no they might not fall in love, but just maybe Sadow will learn something only Reekis can teach him :-)--Bourgeois Shangri-la 23:26, November 8, 2010 (UTC) But for real you need to decide what you want to do and update that story now.--Bourgeois Shangri-la 23:34, November 8, 2010 (UTC) The RP!--Bourgeois Shangri-la 23:38, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh those are little erasable notes you can tell your RP partner without sending messages. --Bourgeois Shangri-la 02:54, November 10, 2010 (UTC) K goodnight.--Bourgeois Shangri-la 03:02, November 10, 2010 (UTC) the Indifferent Warrior Its your turn.--Bourgeois Shangri-la 01:25, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hell no you won't!--Bourgeois Shangri-la 01:10, November 16, 2010 (UTC) That was like the 5th worst Rp I've ever done, and I did one with ten tails!--Bourgeois Shangri-la 01:14, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah don't care, no RP for you.--Bourgeois Shangri-la 01:17, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Still don't care......yeah. and I'm deleting the RP page.--Bourgeois Shangri-la 01:22, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Really? A bruding teenager who wines about his life... I go to public school I get enough of that already--Bourgeois Shangri-la 01:28, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know.....like I haven't seen 6x10^5 of those.--Bourgeois Shangri-la 01:31, November 16, 2010 (UTC) oh well....boo hoo. from darkness to darkness So sadow what do you think of the Nanohano Boss page?--Nanohano 22:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Really? Most of the pics are just the emperor from FF2 and the creator from FF4--Nanohano 23:41, November 25, 2010 (UTC) 7 and 8? I thought those were on the really old systems. I've only played from 10 to 13.--Nanohano 23:53, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Soooooo do you want to try a new story?--Nanohano 00:59, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Mmmk and how do I fit into that?--Nanohano 01:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC) There's only one character who can be your mage.--Nanohano 01:31, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Anyway..I think Reekis would make the best mage, he has good magic without being overpowered and he has history with Sadow. Ha --Nanohano 03:21, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Ain't I a stinker? Well personally I don't know what it has to do with FF but I don't care. Soooo story! Reekis! Sadow! What next?--Nanohano 03:43, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Hummmmm.....do you remember an old character of mine called Mahara? And I dd like Echo, he was the best RP partner I had.--Nanohano 04:08, November 26, 2010 (UTC) That's true, but he was one hell of a lover..anyway I have an old character mahara, strong a good mystic and ten times worse than reekis. --Nanohano 04:16, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Imagine Reekis but ten time......more. Ka ya ya So Mahara Colst as your new party member, what do you say?--Nanohano 04:29, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok I have to dig him out of storage and make a few changes but he should be up in the morining, thanks sadow you'll barely regret this!--Nanohano 04:36, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Heres your most marvelous Mahara Colst.--Nanohano 16:18, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Or wonderful!! Set it up and let's go.--Nanohano 16:35, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Wait......is this a triple thing?--Nanohano 16:46, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Awww crap. I hate triples...their crap.--Nanohano 16:57, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh whatever just set it up.--Nanohano 17:15, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm using my power as the queen of RPs to predict. This will not end well.--Nanohano 17:54, November 26, 2010 (UTC) This is boring! How about we do a story where you meet and recruit Mahara?--Nanohano 21:52, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Maybe its before Shade or after him. Or maybe shade didn't go with sadow to get mahara.--Nanohano 21:58, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Night of the living Metalheaders Whatever you say lover boy. Start the story at your convenience --Nanohano 22:02, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok Snuggle buddy. But Sadow should meet Mahara on the holy dark empire border.....near the beach. They meet mahara shows him his power and sadow does whatever sadow does.--Nanohano 22:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm encourageable! You can come up with the location.--Nanohano 22:23, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Mmk So should I start or do you want to?--Nanohano 01:16, November 27, 2010 (UTC) This is boring!--Nanohano 20:59, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Boom.--Nanohano 00:07, November 28, 2010 (UTC) So if firegod dosent play when its his turn can I play. --Nanohano 19:58, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Nope, sorry!--Nanohano 00:11, November 29, 2010 (UTC) So? Find a way to stop it.--Nanohano 00:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Well Mahara's scythe has a 1% instant kill with every strike. --Nanohano 01:37, November 29, 2010 (UTC) And?--Nanohano 01:43, November 29, 2010 (UTC) HolY RoLLers Its ok, but not really my thing.--Nanohano 01:05, November 30, 2010 (UTC) But I do like Alexander, I sure do........ --Nanohano 01:27, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I wonder where Firegirl is? I'de like to move the story along.--Nanohano 01:47, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Well....clearly--Nanohano 01:51, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Soooo I want to ask, did you know Watchamacallit?--Nanohano 02:43, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Humm. How is he?--Nanohano 02:51, November 30, 2010 (UTC) What? Angry and manic-depressive?--Nanohano 03:07, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Well their are plenty of ways in heaven!--Nanohano 03:14, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh I never listen to what a man tells me to do.--Nanohano 03:19, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me?--Nanohano 03:28, November 30, 2010 (UTC) And? So what do you want from me?--Nanohano 03:40, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Well goodnight--Nanohano 03:53, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I love being a senior.--Nanohano 19:58, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Broque rose Swaree So what now?--Nanohano 03:16, December 3, 2010 (UTC) This is going nowhere slowly, did firegod die or something?--Nanohano 01:23, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Well what’s to become of the RP?--Nanohano 01:40, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Isint that kind of....a waste of time?--Nanohano 02:29, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Well how about a more interesting side-project ?--Nanohano 03:40, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh Sadow! You know just what to say to make a girl happy!--Nanohano 04:05, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeszz!--Nanohano 04:08, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Cheeries Jubliee Good evening Sadow-nana!! Does it matter.....fine Alexander.--Nanohano 22:52, December 5, 2010 (UTC) No.--Bourgeois Shangri-la 03:23, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh it is boring, but I like Firegod, he's funny and lively and dosent try to act professional. He's fun to RP with.--Bourgeois Shangri-la 03:30, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Sighhhh alright you can go now. And I'm not god of RP's I'm the Queen!--Bourgeois Shangri-la 03:40, December 7, 2010 (UTC) You sureeeee areeee--Bourgeois Shangri-la 03:45, December 7, 2010 (UTC)